


Lyin' Eyes

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Utsumi gets an email from Himuro and it turns into workplace fooling around. Set before the cube gets stolen but after Sento is hired.





	Lyin' Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept on saying I want to write Utsumi porn and then the recent episode kicked my ass. This was formed around a request with Himuro "topping the shit" out of Utsumi so, there you go. I'm kinda bad at writing like dominant characters though so I hope it doesn't turn out too badly! Enjoy!

Nariaki Utsumi starts his day off as per usual.

An early start - 7:30am - with half an hour to get ready, with his uniform on at 8 he then leaves his apartment to pick up his usual coffee order from a small place nearby (avoiding Cafe Nascita always after the one time he saw Souichi there). It takes him roughly 20 minutes to drive to work after that, he arrives at a bit before 9am, parked in his regular parking spot with no issues as per usual. He enters the building, takes the elevator down while sipping his coffee and only when it hits 9am exactly he checks his emails on his tablet, now officially on the clock.

Utsumi hates checking his emails but it has to be done.

He takes a seat at his desk while reading through in the research area of the building and after a few minutes he looks up at the people already in the room. A few researchers here and there, most of them already busy with their own work. He vaguely notices that Sento hasn't arrived yet but he knows Sento essentially gets special treatment about when he comes in and works or not - he knows about his other "activities" well enough. Overall, it's quiet in the lab and Utsumi reckons it should be an okay if slightly boring day - there's nothing too out there in his emails.

He switches his email account in options from his Touto Institute to his Faust email and that's uneventful too.

Boring, honestly.

\---

It's at 1:37pm that he gets an email in his Faust account and as that account rarely gets any new mail, he's quick to open it.

It's from Himuro, a quick short line: "come to my office."

It makes Utsumi smile ever so slightly, just the barest of hint of the side of his mouth going up just because of how Gentoku the email is. Straight to the point, no nonsense and fully knowing he's not going to refuse. He knows the visit is going to be something off the record too which is either going to be actually Faust related or--

There's lots of reasons Himuro uses the Faust account to email the Prime Ministers aide.

He gets up from his desk and doesn't say anything about where he's going - no one questions the busy aide and it's funny how much flexibility he has. Someone looks up at him as he passes but they quickly look back down at their computer, most people in this department aren't exactly interested in each other and that's fine. It's only as he's about to leave the room that he nearly bumps into Sento and the scientist stands somewhat awkwardly in his way, giving him a questioning look.

"You're late," Utsumi states but there's not much emotion behind it.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that, uh," he looks a little sheepish as he looks at his watch and the small little embarassed smile is a little charming, "going for lunch?" He settles on, seemingly wanting to change the topic.

"Ah, no, I need to run some errands."

"Oh, well, don't work too hard, you should eat some time," Sento gives him a little look, just erring on the side of like he's scolding a child a little and Utsumi tries to not laugh. It's so many layers of messed up that Sento could even say that, could even worry for him when he's Faust - then there's the fact Sento is Katsuragis replacement and it's amazing how different they are. It's maybe even upsetting to think that maybe he's going to have to face Sento in a new light, probably soon, that he could probably never allow himself to get closer to the man but--

He thinks the silence between them is stretching on a little long and he knows Himuro is impatient, so he gives a little nod and a small smile, promises to eat as long as Sento does too and with that he's off.

\---

No one really questions him going to Gentokus room, there's no real reason to, in fact it's logical that Utsumi works closely with Himuro also.

He knocks politely a couple of times and waits to hear Himuro tell him to come in, he opens the door and bows slightly, gives a polite 'excuse me' as he enters. The room has the curtains shut, leaving the office depending on the unnatural lights and Utsumi can't help but make a little joke to himself about bats. He sees Himuro half sitting, half leaning against his desk, his phone clenched tightly in his hand, a frustrated look all over his face and his free hand rubbing at his facial hair. Utsumi takes it whatever he's been called in for may have something to do with his clearly bad day.

"Stark called," Gentoku starts to say as Utsumi shuts the door behind him, "things will be progressing soon."

"Is that all?" Utsumi questions but he can already tell that he wasn't just called in for that. Himuro could've just sent that in email though with each new email about the plans lately it's only been putting him on edge.

"No," Gentoku puts his phone away with that, gives Utsumi a raised eyebrow, "you know what Stark does to me."

Utsumi unforunately does. He knows how much the Faust member annoys Gentoku but he knows of their relationship as well. Too well, actually, and Utsumi has been trying to ignore it. When Stark had entered into his life - when Utsumi first started to work with Faust - he was surprised at the first time Gentoku had reacted like this around him: angry but clearly turned on.

He remembers it well, Bloodstark pissing off Gentoku in the Faust lab - Utsumi wasn't close enough to hear what about - and as soon as Bloodstark had left, Gentoku had cornered him in a darker, more hidden away section of the lab. He remembers how rough Gentoku had been with him that time, remembers the bites and marks on his neck and shoulders that he'd had to cover up for days after but ultimately, Utsumi hadn't minded. The opposite actually, he'd constantly thought about that day afterwards and as much as he hated Bloodstark around him and Gentoku, the effect he had on his boss wasn't unwanted. He'd never thought their relationship would progress like this though, not after the initial flirting and dance they had for weeks when Utsumi first joined the department and started to raise up in ranks. That Gentoku had been charming and teasing, slow and calculated in the way he played with his heart back then--

He bites his lip, he knows he's thinking dangerous thoughts again - nostalgia is dangerous.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He asks instead, breaking the silence in the room. He stands with his hands neatly behind his back in front of the other, the picture of a good surbordinate.

"You're like a breath of fresh air, Utsumi," Himuro starts to say as he moves off his desk, starts to take a seat in the leather desk chair behind it, the sound of fabric hitting the chair is loud in the quiet room. "You always do what you're told and you're good at it too, no complaints either. I knew recruiting you would be a good idea."

"Thank you, sir," Utsumi replies back and licks at his lips. As expected after a phone call with Bloodstark, Himuro is in that kind of mood, it's fine, it makes the day more interesting. Utsumi keeps his thoughts about how Gentoku probably likes to exert authority over him after talking with Bloodstark probably because of the way the snake themed rider always one ups him but he knows Gentoku would never admit to that. Instead of airing his thoughts, he keeps his head bowed ever so, "I'm glad I can be of assistance to you."

"You're a good boy, Nariaki," Gentoku leans back into the desk chair and Utsumi can hear the leather squeak and it reminds him of Night Rogue. The words muttered darkly makes arousal hit and Utsumi feels his face warm. When starting to reciprocate the flirting Gentoku had thrown his way in the beginning, it had been just small touches of the hand, exchanged looks and small conversations late in the office hours. He'd even been a virgin back then, when he first started, so to think he's fallen so deep is a heavy thought. The Nariaki Utsumi of then wouldn't have imagined himself responding to this treatment, to these words of praise laced with sexual promise. He'd never think he'd go so far down with no way to escape the pit that has become his affair with the Prime Ministers son but that's life for you and he knows it's his own fault for never stopping it. "You're not busy right now, are you?"

"No sir, your father has taken a health day off, I'm merely supervising the physics department today," Utsumi looks up a little as he explains the situation and he notices the small look of disdain that crosses Himuros face at mention of his father. "Sento has arrived for work as I was coming up so the department doesn't need me around either."

"Good, I have 28 minutes then," Gentoku states back, taking a brief look at the clock on the wall. He slides his desk chair back ever so and Nariaki sees Gentoku bring a hand down to rub at the front of his uniform trousers. His other hand is propped up against the arm of the chair, fingers playing at his facial hair again and honestly Utsumi thinks he can't be blamed for falling for this man when he looks so captivating so easily. "That should be enough time, I want you down here," Gentoku indicates exactly where with a firmer grab at his growing erection and a spread of his legs.

Utsumi nods and makes his way to where Gentoku wants him. The other helps put him in place - apparently not just between his legs but semi under the desk too - and as Utsumi goes to take his glasses off to not get them dirty, Gentoku reaches a hand down to stop him.

"I want you wearing them," Gentoku doesn't expand why but Utsumi just nods, gives a small 'yes sir' under his breath. He meets Gentokus gaze and he feels like he could just stare like that all day if he could. He can't though, and he knows there's a time limit so as efficient as ever, he starts to undo Gentokus trousers with an expert hand. Gentoku seems happy to just let Utsumi do what he wants for now, keeping his hands away but as Utsumi takes out Gentokus half hard cock from his underwear, Utsumi feels fingers caress at his cheek to gain his attention back, as if to stop him from continuing.

"Did you forget?" Himuro questions with a slightly teasing tone, "what do you say, Utsumi?"

"Can I," Nariaki feels his face get hotter, it never gets easier no matter how many times Gentoku likes to hear him say it, "I humbly request to suck your cock, sir."

"Good boy," there's a pause and Utsumi can feel the cock in his hands get a little harder, "you may," and Utsumi feels his own cock twitch ever so slightly at the words of praise. He feels himself shiver even in the stuffy office still in his uniform as he sees the small little smirk on Gentokus face that looks pleased and hungry.

He doesn't let himself dwell on it too much though - he can hear the clock ticking literally.

Luckily, Utsumi knows Himuro well, at least in the sense of what he likes in a blowjob. Gentoku had been the one to teach him after all, sometimes Utsumi wonders if the techniques he's learned to please Himuro would work on other men but he knows he's not really interested in that concept anyway (much, he wonders what Sento would be like sometimes, lately).

He knows that Himuro likes him to start off more focusing on getting him fully hard first, hand pumping at him with experience to exactly how much pressure and speed Himuro enjoys. Utsumi knows he likes his grip tight, that he likes the strokes to cover the whole length, not too fast but not too slow either. He knows that Gentoku likes it when his fingers brush at the head sometimes when it starts to become more prominent the harder he gets, he knows that Gentoku likes it when he spreads the pre-cum starting to appear against the sensitive glans. It's almost funny how methodical it's become for him but he prides himself on knowing all this, that no one else knows Gentoku as well as he now does. As he hears Gentoku let out a quiet hiss of breath here and there, Utsumi can only feel more satisfied; Gentoku won't be thinking about Bloodstark anymore after this surely.

"Utsumi," Gentoku mutters his name and only his name but he knows that means he should move on to actually getting the cock into his mouth. He feels a hand start to comb through his hair gently, as if enjoying the feel of the freshly washed that morning strands, but as Utsumi starts to take the hard length into his mouth he feels the grip tighten. It's not unpleasant though and neither is it guiding, Utsumi knows it's just another small way Gentoku likes to feel in control of him.

Slowly, he takes in at least half of the cock into his month before pulling back and repeating the action. Gentoku is, without really using much exciting vocabulary, large, and even with the experience he has, he knows he has to go slowly or he'll choke. Utsumi knows that Gentoku likes a slow start though so it's fine, even if Gentoku is in the more rougher mood than usual, he's still a man who likes to enjoy the luxury of sensation where he can. As Utsumi pulls his head away to lick at the tip, he brings a hand upwards, rubbing along Gentokus thigh with a teasing touch before taking hold of the base firmly. His thumb ends up underneath the length, rubbing the skin where cock and balls meet in a way he knows the other enjoys. His other hand starts to rub at the front of his own trousers but after a few minutes of enjoying the friction his own hand is providing, he lets out a small moan and he sees Himuro raise an eyebrow. The next thing he knows he can feel the heaviness of Gentokus shoe pressing down on his hand on top of his crotch.

"None of that now, Utsumi," Himuro warns, voice still commanding and steady even though Utsumi can tell he's breathing heavier, "you remember what I told you last time, yes? Your focus should always be on me first."

"Sorry," Nariaki slips his mouth off the end of the cock to mutter the apology, "it won't happen again, sir."

"We all make mistakes, as long as you remember next time," and Gentoku gives him a little smirk that almost feels like a smile and Utsumi feels something more than just arousal hit him and to distract himself from that he takes the cock back into his mouth. This time however he starts to take Himuro deeper, starts to relax his mouth and throat as he tries to prepare himself for the upcoming sensations. It's not like he hates it when he deep throats but the first initial thrust always catches him off guard somehow.

He feels Gentoku shift in the chair a little, like he's leaning back more, spreading his legs and getting more comfortable. The grip in his hair tightens and starts to now move his head for him in small movements, nothing rough just yet and Utsumi lets it happen. He takes away his hand from the base of Gentokus cock, to make way for what's about to happen and both hands end up neatly on top of his own thighs. He's kneeling with his feet under his ass, not exactly the most comfortable position but his legs are spread out ever so and his own cock is so painfully hard and visibly erect under his trousers that the pain in his legs doesn't even register. He knows he probably looks embarrassing and he'll feel the ache later but if it makes Gentoku look at him like he is now, it doesn't really matter.

"Ready?" Himuro asks but Utsumi knows he's not really asking him a question - he's just warning him to what's about to come. Slowly, he feels the hand guide his head downwards towards the base, the skin that had only been licked previously now getting fully wet as it enters into his mouth. He tries to control his breathing, deep breathes in and out through his nose but as he feels the head get deeper into his throat he lets out a small whine and it breaks his pattern. He feels his stomach lurch ever so slightly but Gentoku isn't going to stop, Utsumi knows he's not going to so he tries to bring himself back to control, tries to relax his body that has suddenly become tense again.

"That's it, just relax, you know your mouth is made to be fucked, just let it happen," Gentoku mutters and it's almost like a spell to Utsumi, makes his tight grip on his thighs loosen and his eyes shut gently to focus on his breathing. He starts to feel hair against his nose after a few moments and Himuro seems content to let him just rest there for a few moments, to let him feel the weight and size of the cock now fully lodged down his throat and mouth.

Time isn't something they have however and soon the grip on his hair tightens and Gentoku starts to fuck his mouth. It buils in speed and Utsumi feels constantly tempted to bob his head along to the pace but he knows Gentoku prefers when he keeps himself limp and pliable for his pleasure. He knows the only thing he should focus on is sucking and licking where he can, should focus on making sure his teeth don't catch but the desire to make Gentoku come with his own skill is always so strong. He wants Gentoku to think about him for the rest of the day whenever they fuck, he wants Gentoku to think of him as an equal (one day, eventually). He takes what he can get though and Utsumi always loves the noises Gentoku makes, small little hisses of pleasure, sometimes he even whispers out a 'fuck' or his name and it makes the rawness of his throat afterwards more than worth it.

"F-Fuck, Nariaki, to think you used to be a virgin," Gentoku lets out a small breathless laugh as if it's a secret injoke to himself, "who knew you'd turn out to be such a talented slut? You're mine, though, Nariaki, don't you forget," and suddenly Utsumi feels his head yanked off, feels Gentoku yank his head backwards to bare his throat up to him. Utsumi feels disorientated after getting used to the brutal rhythm and all he can do is stare up at the other with his mouth hanging open, lips wet and swollen ever so.

"Who do you belong to?" Gentoku's little smile is gone and there's a possessive hardness in Gentokus eyes that has Utsumi feeling like he could come there and then.

"I-I'm yours," Utsumi manages to reply, his voice weak as he tries to breath as much as possible with his mouth before they start up again. He has to gulp down some built up saliva in his mouth too, the angle of his head making it collect at the back of his throat. "I'm yours, sir."

"And what are you?"

"I'm," Utsumi pauses, feels his fingers clench and bunch the fabric of his trousers, "I'm a slut- I'm your slut, sir."

Gentoku smirks down at him, his free hand coming over to caress at his cheek again, to rub underneath his eyes where wetness had started to gather during the rough treatment. It's a gentle touch and Utsumi rests his face into it, feels himself lean into Himuros hand and he places a gentle kiss on the skin that's close by. In this brief moment of almost tenderness from Himuro, he wonders if he could ever bring himself to regret the decision to go down this path with the other man, with Faust. The moment only lasts a few moments though and soon Gentoku is guiding his mouth back down onto his cock to start an even more brutal pace that leaves him gagging here and there, makes the tears that were only a threat earlier start to fall.

Gentokus pace gets rougher and more erratic and Utsumi knows that means he's going to come soon. He feels Himuro start to thrust up when meeting his mouth and it makes it feel like he's going in deeper somehow and Utsumi feels himself start to squirm in position, feels his perfect pose start to break as he takes it. He can't help but wince and let out a few distressed noises but clearly the vibration of his throat seems to do the trick and Gentoku shoves his head down one last time before yanking his face away completely off his cock.

Himuro starts to stroke himself for a couple of moments after that, his cock resting on top of Utsumis face, against his glasses and he feels Gentokus hand bump into his cheek as he pumps at himself fast. Utsumi shuts his eyes as he feels warmth start to land on his face, on his cheek and glasses and he just lets himself enjoy the sounds of Gentoku moaning ever so quietly as he comes. He feels the hand seemingly slow in it's jerking motions but then it's guiding the now dirty tip to rub against his lips and he takes it into his mouth to clean. He knows he'll have the taste of Himuro in his mouth for the rest of the day but he's come to find a thrill in that, his own little secret to hide away as he works and a reminder of what he's done.

He looks up at Gentoku through his glasses now splattered with cum and the satisfied and blissed out expression on Gentokus face is all that he needs even if he didn't get to actually come himself. He wonders if he can ask for something in return and as he lets Gentokus cock slip from his mouth the question is on his tongue but--

There's a knock at the office door.

Utsumi tenses and Gentoku lets out a little chuckle.

"Looks like we got a little carried away," Gentoku comments and he's handing down a tissue from his desk down. Utsumi takes it quickly, starts to clean his face and glasses as well as he can as he tries to stand up quickly from his position from under the desk. It's tricky, his legs suddenly have pins and needles, his right leg has definitely gone numb but he knows he needs to make himself look somewhat presentable in probably the span of a few minutes.

"I'll email you some details later, of the new plan," Himuro says off handily, as he tucks his dick away, non-nonchalantly as if he didn't just fuck his fathers aide's mouth. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Un-Understood," Nariaki barely gets the word out, has barely cleaned himself up too before Himuro is calling the other person in and Utsumi wonders if Himuro is finding this amusing and--

All thoughts of that leave his mind as he sees Sento walk in and as subtly as he can manage in a panic, Nariaki speed walks out of the door.

\---

Later, after running to the nearest toilet, he notices the cum still on his glasses and the redness to his face and eyes and he clenches his fist tightly; here's no way Sento didn't notice it.

He can only let out a sigh, maybe he does have some regrets.


End file.
